


Michael's Scars

by tambourineeeeeeee



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Be More Chill - Freeform, Blood, Bullying, Fighting, Gay, Injury, M/M, Michael Mell - Freeform, One Shot, Scars, Short One Shot, always have been, bmc, concussion, grade school, jeremy heere - Freeform, jeremy heere and michael mell love each other, mlm, theyre in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:12:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26400172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tambourineeeeeeee/pseuds/tambourineeeeeeee
Summary: Michael Mell finds himself reminiscing about how he got his scars, and who he got them for.
Relationships: Jeremy Heere & Michael Mell, Jeremy Heere/Michael Mell
Kudos: 35





	Michael's Scars

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is something I wrote a long time ago, but I thought it would be fun to post anyway. I hope you enjoy!

Michael leaned close to the mirror in the bathroom, studying his reflection. His eyes wandered over the light stubble on his face and past his nose, then stopped, fixing themselves on the two small gashes above his right eye, which rested a little above his eyebrow. He chuckled to himself. He remembers getting them like it was only yesterday. Except it wasn't yesterday, and he couldn’t remember it very well at all. A fight, he knew. He couldn’t remember with whom, though, or who had won, although he would always insist that it was him. But he remembers what it was for, what his fights were always for: Jeremy. 

\---------------------------------

“Get out of the way, _dog breath._ ”

Michael heard it from across the playground and inwardly groaned. He hadn’t even been gone for two minutes before the other kids descended on Jeremy. He was back over there in only a few seconds. A crowd had already formed around Jeremy and the other boy, and Michael shoved his way through until he stumbled into the middle of the circle. A couple of kids laughed. 

“Look, Jeremy. Your _boyfriend_ came to save you.” Michael felt his cheeks heat up, and he stood up straighter. 

“Why don’t you just leave him alone and pick on someone your own size?” Michael challenged. A couple of the other kids ‘oo’ed. 

“What, like you?”

“Yeah, like me.” He glared at them. Michael felt a tug on his sleeve. It was Jeremy. 

“D-don’t do this, Michael. Please.” He pleaded to Michael. Michael opened his mouth to respond, only to be interrupted by a harsh shove. 

“Quit flirting.” Michael whipped his head around towards the bully, glaring fiercely at him. He looked down at Jeremy and grinned. 

“I’ll be fine, Jere.” Jeremy opened up his mouth to protest. He was cut off by Michael being shoved again. This time, Michael fell down. 

“Could you two kiss later, please? Geez.” Michael’s face twisted up in anger and he launched himself at the boy. Michael felt fingernails dig into his forehead as they collided, and felt blood pouring down his face and into his eye. For some reason or another, it didn’t hurt. They rolled around on the ground. It was all a blur. He remembers getting a few good hits in, then, at the end, the boy lifted Michael up by his collar and shoved him down. His head met the concrete with a sickening thud. After that, everything was hazy. The other boy was dragged off of him by a teacher, or maybe a fellow student. He wasn’t sure. He remembered Jeremy screaming and clinging onto him like he was dying, and trying to say something to Jeremy only to have his words to come out jumbled and slurred. Jeremy was soon taken away, too. Then, nothing. His thoughts became clearer hours later, and he found himself no longer laying in the middle of the playground but in his bed, at home. He- 

\---------------------------------

“What’re you doing?” Michael jumped. Jeremy was there, leaning on the doorframe. He wondered how long he’d been standing there while Michael was tuned out. 

“Just thinking.” He turned to Jeremy and smiled, pointing to the two little scars. “Remember these?” Jeremy moved in front of Michael and traced the scars with his fingertips. 

“How could I forget?” 

“I dunno. I can’t remember it very well and I’m the one who got the scars in the first place.” 

“You had a concussion, Michael. Of course you wouldn’t remember it that well.” Jeremy chuckled. “Let’s get to bed. It’s late.” Michael tugged at Jeremy’s sleeve as the other turned away, bringing him back to face him. He reached up and lightly traced the scar that went across the bridge of Jeremy’s nose. 

“We make quite a pair, don’t we?” 

"Two of a kind."


End file.
